Convertible vehicles are popular in that they provide an open air driving environment for a driver when the convertible top is lowered. In most cases, these convertible tops are flexible cloth that are affixed to a folding frame. The top can be lowered by releasing one or more fasteners and folding the top down. Conversely, a user may raise the top when threatened with bad weather or the need to park the vehicle. Flexible cloth tops have shortcomings with regard to security, sound isolation and temperature control. As a result, many vehicles may be equipped or retrofitted with rigid tops that are affixed to the vehicle in place of the flexible top. Rigid tops may provide greater security against theft, better sound isolation, and better temperature control. Unlike the previously described flexible tops, rigid tops generally cannot be folded or otherwise collapsed. As a result, the installation and removal of these tops is generally more difficult for a user than flexible tops. This is particularly the case when the user is unable to secure the assistance of a second person. A device is needed to assist a user in the installation and removal of a rigid top.